Such socks or stockings, for example provided with at least one pocket, already exist (FR 2363292, PCT WO2010/14177), and in particular allow an object to be housed in at least one pocket, on the inside or outside of the sock or stocking, with or without a closure system.
However, these socks or stockings of known type do not specifically take account of the anatomy of the leg, the foot and the ankle, which are particularly sensitive especially in the area of the tibia bone, the fibula bone and in the area of the Achilles tendon and the tendon of the tibialis anterior muscle. A sock or a stocking comprising said means for holding or removably attaching an object, or a pocket, which are/is located just anywhere on the sock or stocking does not ensure a satisfactory level of comfort, since the object may be in excessively direct contact with the most sensitive areas of the foot, ankle and leg once the sock or stocking has been completely pulled on and positioned on the foot, ankle and leg of a user and the object has been fully inserted and centered in said means or pocket. The level of discomfort is moreover potentially all the greater:                the greater the size and/or weight of the object (or the contents of the pocket). This is particularly the case for a smartphone or an electronic device for receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic waves, possibly an accessory of the device or a peripheral of the device;        the lower the height of the sock or stocking (such as a crew sock or stocking that reaches to below the triceps surae muscle of the calf); in this case the bottom/base of the object or pocket is close to the two malleoli;        the greater the height of the sock or stocking (for example, a mid-calf sock or stocking that reaches up to the triceps surae muscle of the calf) and the sock or stocking tends to fall down on the foot and the malleoli of the ankle.        